Laugh Lines
by singingstarryknights
Summary: Nick Stokes is anything but ignorant to the signs of the mending of Sara’s broken heart. Number 5 in the Ducks in a Row Series.


Laugh Lines

Nick Stokes is anything but ignorant to the signs of the mending of Sara's broken heart.

Number **5** in the Ducks in a Row Series.

………

Nick Stokes had given up on the evidence they had pondered over for hours now, instead, focusing on observing Greg and Sara. They had been effectively pouring most of their energy into keeping at least three feet between them at all times. And they were failing miserably. It wasn't really that big of a deal, they were having a slow night, and this was a cold case, from '98. He was reexamining the crime scene photos, while Sara was reevaluating the autopsy reports, and Greg gathered the blood and semen samples to retest with the new equipment.

He always suspected something was going on between them, even more these last few weeks. He bent over to examine a photo of blood spatter on the kitchen stove, but watched his friends out of the corner of his eye. Thank god he had started to grow his hair long, as dark brown bangs fell into his eyes, hiding his gaze. Greg held a box with the samples in it with one arm. As he brushed past Sara, to the door, he placed a hand on her hip, causing her to turn toward him. He bent, whispering something inaudible in her ear, making her grin, before making his way to the door, and out into the hallway, toward Mia's lab.

Now Nick had seen Greg touch Sara countless times before, and vice versa. But there was a level of intimacy in their exchange that hadn't been there a few weeks ago. Sara had smiled warmly at his whispering, and hadn't seemed startled by his hand on her hip, even for the briefest of moments. There was, instead of the sexual tension he usually picked up on between them, an elemental comfort in each other's presence.

Greg was comfortable enough to touch her like that, and Sara was comfortable enough to let him.

They were sleeping together.

Nick stood, resting his knuckles on the layout table, hips against the edge. Something was going on with Sara.

"Plans for your birthday?" She glanced up at him, giving him a bright smile.

"Yes, actually."

"Beyond the chocolate cake date we always have?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. They always split a piece of chocolate cake on his birthday in August, and hers in September. Today was Sara's birthday.

"Yes. But I would never stand you up for cake, you know that." She smiled again, turning to glance at the door that Greg had left through moments earlier, before turning back to him and the autopsy report. He squinted, catching a glimpse of her earrings as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do they involve the guy who gave you those?" He nodded toward her earrings, each two slim little slivers of silver that twisted around each other. Simple. Elegant. Totally Sara. Come to think of it, they looked like a strand of DNA.

They were sleeping together.

"Yeah. He surprised me this morning." She stood, smirking at him. "I never told you they were from a guy, Stokes." Nick smiled sweetly, letting out a laugh.

"You never told me you were sleeping with Greg, either." Her eyes widened as the words left his mouth. Instead of chucking an empty evidence swap box at him, and rolling her eyes, she blushed deeply, biting her lip, lowering her gaze away from his.

"Not so loud. We haven't said anything."

"Yet." Nick swallowed, blatantly staring at his best friend, not quite believing what he was seeing. She met his gaze after a few moments, smiling at him.

"We didn't want the seventh graders we have for lab tech to start crazy rumors." She had lowered her voice barely above a whisper, glancing at the door. Nick crossed his arms over his chest, a soft grin forming on his features.

"I won't say a thing."

"Thanks." She took a deep breath that hitched in her throat. "How did you know?"

"Well, one, Greg has been fidgeting incessantly the last few weeks, in that 'I-can't-keep-a-secret-but-I'm-trying-really-hard-anyways' kind of way. Two, you didn't roll your eyes and blow him off when he touched you just there, and three, well, your earrings look like tiny DNA strands." Nick ran a hand through his hair. "Well, and you've got laugh lines. Jus there." He pointed to the corners of his eyes. She let out a soft chuckle, leaning over the autopsy report again.

"Definitely blame that on Greg."

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Thanks."

"Just don't break his heart, Sara."

"I would never." She leaned forward, conspiratorially, dropping her voice to a whisper. "I love him."

…………

A/N: Everyone's been asking for number five… I hope this didn't disappoint. I imagine there is a deep companionship/sibling friendship between Sara and Nick… they have a great platonic chemistry, and I think Nick is family to her. Naturally, his approval of her relationship with Greg would be important to her… and he would be the one she would feel most comfortable talking about it with, and the one she would confide in. I really do love Sara and Nick… just strictly Sara and Nick with their clothes on.


End file.
